elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Nudge mode
Nudge mode (or Nudging Service) is an elevator mode which when the door is held past a certain time, usually 30 seconds, and "nudges" closed while a buzzer, tone, or voice sounds, signaling to stand clear of the door. Nudge mode actions prefix Different elevator companies (with proprietary controllers) and even generic elevator component companies' controllers have different nudge mode prefix. During nudge mode, the call button on the floor where the elevator is nudging is disabled (simplex) or assign the other available elevators (in a group), and will not open up the doors. On some elevators holding the door open button from the elevator will bypass nudge mode . #Buzzing and the doors force to close. ##Same method with floor indicators flashing. ##Same method works when the car call or hall call registered. ##Same method with door close buttons light up. #Just plays a sound, and does not force close the doorsElevator Experiment - Testing the Nudge Mode on Hyundai Elevator. ##Same method with door close buttons light up. ##Same method but door close buttons does not light up. ##Mute when the doors are closing and resound when the doors reopen. #All the registered car calls and hall calls cancelled (Can register after cancellation). #Put the elevator out of service. #Plays the chime repeatedly and door does not force close. #Plays the announcement repeatedly when the door sensors triggered in a specific time and door does not force close. Voice messages during nudge mode *''"Please remove obstruction from door(s)."'' - Kone elevators installed since 2000sKone Ecodisc lift in B&Q, WITH NUDGE MODE![R Kone TMS Nudge Mode demonstration (EPL mod. Kone @ Canossa Magdalen House)]KONE Elevator Glossary - ACU elevator announcer *''"Please stand clear of the closing door(s)."'' - 2000s onwards American Otis/custom Australian voice elevatorsOtis Lexan mod. Otis Traction elevator at 78-84 Queen Street, Brisbane - American Gen2 voiceSKYSCRAPER QUEST 1-1: Otis Hi-speed Traction Lifts (28-42) @ Chifley Tower - Custom Australian voice *''"Please remove obstacle from door."'' Some Liftronic elevators *''"Please do not obstruct the door"'' - ThyssenKrupp in the UKAMAZING THYSSENKRUPP TWIN LIFT *''"Door closing (beep x3) Door closing (beep x3)"'' - late-2000s onwards Mitsubishi (with door close button light up)How to Identify a Mitsubishi Elevator (Part Two) *''"Door closing (continuous beeps until the doors are fully closed)"'' - late-1990s to 2000s Mitsubishi (without door close button light up)Mitsubishi Elevator Nudge Mode (With Voices) *''"請勿靠近升降機門 (cing2 mat6 kaau3 gan6 sing1 gong3 gei1 mun4) (Cantonese), 請不要靠近升降機門 (Qǐng bùyào kàojìn shēngjiàngjī mén) (Putunghua), Stand back from the doors (English)"'' - elevators installed in the Hong Kong Mass Transit Railway (MTR) stations.Hitachi Traction Elevator at Hang Hau Station(MTR Tseung Kwan O Line),HKMTR (Elevator maintenance contractor mistakenly programmed that sound as door closing sound)港鐵荔景站OTIS升降機 (大堂往C出口) (Elevator maintenance contractor mistakenly programmed that sound as door closing sound) Videos TK Max, Kings Lynn|Nudge mode in a lift at TK Maxx in Kings Lynn, Norfolk, United Kingdom. The Nudge Mode is heard at 0:58. Thyssenkrupp elevator nudge mode|American ThyssenKrupp elevator nudge mode. Trivia *Nudge mode cannot bypass the loading sensor, which means it doesn't work when the elevator is overloaded. *Many people get nudge mode confused with a door malfunction. The difference though is that a door malfunction is: **when the elevator car starts moving with the doors open (also known as unintended car movement). **when the doors behave improperly (fail to close or open) *Nudge mode activates frequently if a crowded shopping mall or metro stations with a lot of people using the one and only passenger elevator. *Elevators in parking garages/car parks tend to have a faster nudge timer. *The timing of nudging service may be reduced automatically depends on the loading of the lift car. *In Hong Kong, nudge mode is prohibited on elevators with Barrier Free Access (BFA) standard. Category:Special Modes